official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Annual Hunger Games
The 3rd Annual Hunger Games 'was the third run of the group's Annual Hunger Games. It was preceded by the 2nd Annual Hunger Games and is followed by the 4th Annual Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placings Not all placing was recorded or remembered. '''1st '- kuriositat (District 6 Female) - '''Victor 2nd '- pumpkinpie2347 (District 9 Female) - Day 8 (stabbed by kuriositat) '''3rd '- DrMax (District 2 Male) - Day 8 (killed by phoenix mutt) '4th '- EpicLink25 (District 9 Male) - Day 7 (stabbed by DrMax) '5th '- xPrincessUniKittyx (District 11 Female) - Day 7 (stabbed by pumpkinpie2347) '''6th - iiBlackMagic (District 5 Female) - Day 6 (burned to death from boiling geyser) 7th '- Kxneki (District 11 Male) - Day 6 (stabbed by kuriositat) '''8th '- tasha122334455 (District 8 Female) - Day 5 (axe bludgeon from Kxneki) '9th '- XxDannyXxX (District 10 Male) - Day 5 (blood loss from no arms) '''10th - LordBlanc (District 4 Male) - Day 5 (starvation) 11th '- JoelMclain (District 1 Male) - Day 5 (burned to death from boiling geyser) '''12th '- kaybloxx (District 3 Female) - Day 5 (axe bludgeon from Kxneki) '13th '- hygenegreennerd (District 7 Female) - Day 4 (axe bludgeon from Kxneki) '14th '- iElectraHeart (District 4 Female) - Day 4 (disconnected/lag) '15th '- weirdman747 (District 7 Male) - Day 3 (exploded from mine trap at cornucopia) '14th '- snake200019 (District 8 Male) - Day 3 (exploded from mine trap at cornucopia) '15th '- slicer911 (District 5 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed by pumpkinpie2347) '16th '- DistrictPanem (District 12 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed by tasha1223355) '17th-23rd '- Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (killed in the bloodbath) *ashly1124 *Juice141623 *NeonAudio *iKayKayz *UhmSade '24th '- Storaged (District 3 Male) - Day 1 (killed in bloodbath by DistrictPanem) Victor The victor was kuriositat, the female from District 6. She was a last-minute volunteer for the original female tribute who had previously quit due to personal problems. She had volunteered proudly and wanted to fight in the games. She did not have a training score since she was a volunteer. Her main weapon choice was a simple longsword to stab enemies with. kuriositat had made an unforunate goodbye message to Official Country of Panem and is currently not in the group. Arena The arena for the 3rd Annual Hunger Games was a large, crag-filled wasteland surrounded by a large sea of lava and magma. To the north of the cornucopia, there was a large dead-tree filled forest that contained small food variants such as orange berries, dried beef, etc. There were climable, rocky, steep mountains on the sides that was able for tributes to venture onto. The cornucopia supplied weapons on the outer side of it, and food/water on the inside of it, forcing tributes to fight for the best food source in the arena. In the arena, boiling geysers from the heated earth within were spread strategically throughout the arena- especially the rugged parts. It was camoflouged in within many of the landscape and forced the tributes to keep an eye out. There was also a lava tsunami on the south, but no one was there to experience it. Arena Events The 3rd Annual Hunger Games lasted for 8 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. '''Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: Storaged, ashly1124, Juice141623, NeonAudio, iKayKayz, and UhmSade) *kuriositat, pumpkinpie2347, and EpicLink25 agree to ally together Day 2 *tasha12234455 chases DistrictPanem and injures him *tasha122334455 decapitates DistrictPanem (Death: DistrictPanem) *slicer911 falls off a dead tree that he was hiding in *pumpkinpie2347 conveniently kills slicer911 (Death: slicer911) *Invisible deadly mines are placed at the cornucopia Day 3 *weirdman747 and snake200019 ally to go look for leftover supplies at the cornucopia *weirdman747 and snake200019 explode into bits (Deaths: weirdman747 and snake200019) *Boiling geysers are activated *The heat causes heat stroke, forcing tributes to find shelter Day 4 *iElectraHeart looses connection (Death: iElectraHeart) *Kxneki pretends to ally with hygenegreennerd *Kxneki betrays and stabs hygenegreennerd with his axe (Death: hygenegreenenerd) * DrMax and JoelMclain meet up and ally Day 5 *Kxneki pretends to ally with kaybloxx *Kxneki betrays and stabs kaybloxx with his axe (Death: kaybloxx) * XxDannyXxX looses his arm due to a mace attack from pumpkinpie2347 *DrMax and JoelMclain venture into the rugged areas *JoelMclain gets caught in a boiling geyser stream *JoelMclain slowly burns to death (Death: JoelMclain) *LordBlanc runs out of food *LordBlanc starves to death (Death: LordBlanc) *XxDannyXxX, tasha12234455, and Kxneki meet up at the dead tree forest *XxDannyXxX falls to the ground and dies of blood loss (Death: XxDannyXxX) *Kxneki pretends to ally with tasha122334455 *Kxneki betrays and stabs tasha122334455 with his axe (Death: tasha122334455) Day 6 *Kxneki pretends to ally with kuriositat *Kxneki attacks kuriositat with a throwing axe attack, but misses *kuriositat engages into a fight with Kxneki *kuriositat stabs Kxneki in the back (Death: Kxneki) *iiBlackMagic steps on a boiling geyser on accident *iiBlackMagic slowly burns to death (Death: iiBlackMagic) Day 7 *xPrincessUniKittyx gets sneak attacked and stabbed by pumpkinpie2347 (Death: xPrincessUniKittyx) *DrMax engages into a fight with kuriositat, EpicLink25, and pumpkinpie2347 *DrMax throws a knife into EpicLink25's eye (Death: EpicLink25) *kuriositat and pumpkinpie2347 retreat Day 8 *Phoenix mutts are released *DrMax gets burned by one of the phoenix mutts *DrMax gets away from the phoenix mutt, but dies from the burn (Death: DrMax) *kuriositat and pumpkinpie2347 have a fair sword fight to declare the winner *kuriositat stabs pumpkinpie2347 in the heart (Death: pumpkinpie2347) *The victor is declared Uniform The uniform for the 3rd Annual Hunger Games was a vague dark green tanktop with dark brown cargo shirts that resembled a military look to it. Cleats were giving as footwear to hold onto the rough and muddy climate well, and able to run at high speeds in it as well without tripping. knee-high black socks were also supported for avoiding getting dirt or ants onto the skin. Trivia *This was the first games where a female has won *This was the first time a volunteer has won *The victor's original tribute had deep psychological stress she had to figure out, so she wanted kuriositat to win as a last wish before she left ROBLOX